Something More
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Can two people that have been friends forever find a balance and become more? One night may just change everything they've ever known. AH; BxE; Tattward.


**This was the story I donated to the Fandom for Suicide Awareness compilation.**

**Title: Something More**

**By: CullensTwiMistress**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Beta: Midnight Cougar**

**Summary: Can two people that have been friends forever find a balance and become more? One night may just change everything they've ever known. BxE; Romance**

**AN: This is a little dirty. It's not everyone's cup of tea, but I own it. I just don't own Twilight and its references.**

* * *

Bella and Edward had always been the best of friends.

When they were ten, they'd been paired up in art class by Mrs. Cope to color a large picture of a cat to adorn their class. Bella's half was perfect. Edward's...not so much.

Bella always, always colored inside the lines, while Edward was the messy, artistically inclined type. They were polar opposites, yet they meshed like peanut butter and jelly.

The cat that adorned Mrs. Cope's classroom wall that year was an immaculate silver color throughout. His fur had been detailed to perfection and his eyes penciled in a deep green, matching Edward's eyes, as Bella had remarked.

Edward had taken it upon himself to color the areas around the cat. He'd added details to the background. A plaid blanket and some flowers were drawn abstractly. The mix of both styles-prim and proper vs. messy and eclectic-had proved to render the image into a true masterpiece.

To this day - fifteen years later - it is told that Mrs. Cope still has the image framed on her classroom wall.

Through high school, Bella had done everything just right. By the time they graduated, Bella was a prim and perfect valedictorian, while Edward was still his usual, artistic, dishevelled self.

People often remarked how weird it was that the pair were such good friends, but nothing ever came between them. They had an unspoken bond together. Nobody knew why or what it was that made them friends, yet neither could go more than a day without speaking to the other.

They'd remained such good friends, that when they'd found out about their choices of universities they had planned on attending, and that these schools were both located across the country in New York City, they'd decided to live together.

Their parents had hooted and hollered about the inappropriateness of a boy and girl living together, but Edward and Bella had pleaded their case. They'd been friends for eight years by that point and there was clearly no physical attraction whatsoever between the two.

Bella was as straight laced as a girl could get. She dated a few boys; all were the young republican types. They usually had slicked back blond hair, wore polo shirts and stiff pleated pants. All of them complete opposites of Edward Cullen.

Edward also dated throughout high school. His girlfriends were usually like him; punk rocker chicks with pierced noses or eyebrows. Usually tattoos were also involved, as Edward loved his ink.

So, it was with a lot of promise and trepidation that the Cullens and the Swans let their kids run off to university together.

Now, years later, both had graduated university, yet they still lived together.

Bella worked as an accountant. Her days consisted of being in front of a computer and crunching numbers. It was boring and tedious, but at least she could look forward to going home to Edward.

Edward worked as a tattoo artist. His love of ink and art had combined into a fruitful business. He spent his days and sometimes his evenings at his shop, working away at marking someone's skin with his artwork. When he went home, Bella was always there for him. She was his familiar comfort after a long day; his normal after all the unique patrons he'd had to deal with day-in day-out.

Edward longed for the day that she would realize he was perfect for her, if only she could see past his exterior and into his heart.

Little did he know, Bella thought the same of him.

Over the last few years, both had been through tumultuous relationships.

After finding her boyfriend with another woman, Bella had taken a solemn vow of celibacy. She relieved her stress by doing a lot of yoga, and using a lot of batteries. Men, as she'd thought of them, weren't worth the heartache.

Edward, on the other hand, decided he would wait her out. It wasn't fair to bring women home to hash out his carnal desires, while his best friend felt the way she did about the male population.

Seeing this side of Edward - that he would give up sex if she wasn't getting any - made her take a closer look at her friend. She noticed the small things he did for her. Things that nobody else would even notice.

On Fridays, he'd make sure to bring home Chinese. He knew she'd had a hard week and this was something he did strictly for her. He hated Chinese food and she loved it.

He couldn't cook to save his life, and they'd taken it upon themselves to establish a routine. Bella cooked while Edward cleaned. They were matched. Opposites, but perfect for each other.

Edward would also separate the laundry. He was very domesticated, but given his dishevelled clothes and messy hair, you'd never guess. Truly, he did it for her, and she knew it. She knew that if it were up to him, laundry would never get done, but in all the years they'd lived together, never had there even been a hint of an argument over household duties. They shared, that was that.

...

"Another day, another dollar," Edward hollered as he entered the apartment. It was a typical Friday, which meant he had gone by Mr. Chung's to get Bella's favorite rice and vegetable dish.

She smiled up at him as he handed her the bag. "Just one dollar? You're selling yourself short there, Edward. I bet you're worth more than that."

Bella looked into the bag and proceeded to take out the containers, revelling in the scent wafting through the apartment.

"Mmmm, this smells delicious," she moaned, the noise going straight to Edward's dick.

This thing between them was getting ridiculous, he'd have to talk to her about his... feelings, and soon. The thought made him shudder. Discussing his feelings with the girl he'd known his entire life wasn't something he was looking forward to. Well, at least not when it was because he was attracted to her. Anything else was fair game between them.

"I made sure to bring two egg rolls. I remember how you said you could eat a dozen of those last week and you're PMSing and all this week so... " His teasing was met with a scowl as Bella took a large bite out of one of the egg rolls.

"I am not PMSing, Edward," she screeched, her mouth full of food, and threw him the fortune cookie. She hated those, but they were the only part of the meal he'd actually eat.

"Whatever you say, Darling." He gave her his enigmatic crooked grin and made his way into the kitchen to put together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for himself.

…

Bella couldn't help but eye Edward's naked upper body as he took off his shirt. He'd dropped a huge dollop of strawberry jam on his chest and decided to just chuck the shirt in the laundry instead of cleaning it off.

His muscles were defined. From his broad shoulders all the way down his abdomen, leading to that deep V by his hips, a perfect amount of ink adorned his body. The colorful art made him seem more like an art piece than a man, and she longed to trace the contours with her fingers and find out what else was hiding in the places she had never seen. She knew he had ink in places he'd never shown her. To Edward's dismay, she'd never had much interest in the artwork.

Little did he know that she had plenty of interest; she was just too shy to ask and also didn't feel it was proper to do so.

How did one declare to her best friend that not only would she like to see all his artwork, but she'd like to trace the contours of it with her tongue? There was no subtle way to come to terms with that, so in an attempt to save their friendship, she said nothing, while she stole glances in the few occasions where she got to see his flesh.

Edward noticed her eyes skimming his body. He noticed how her tongue swiped her bottom lip, which made her parted lips glisten in the dim glow of the living room. Her breathing was shallow as she struggled to take her eyes off of him. She'd be mortified if he noticed.

"Ehm, Bella?" Edward cleared his throat and moved closer to her, unable to stop himself. It was like he was drawn to her. Tonight, he wouldn't deny her anything.

It was time they had it out.

Her hooded eyes met his. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" He sat next to her, drawing her hand in his; a gesture they were both accustomed to.

She sighed and shook her head, seemingly getting herself out of whatever daze she was in. "Yeah... I just... Gah, why are all men assholes?"

His eyes searched her face, while her eyes pleaded with him. "I don't know, Bella. Wait, are you calling me an asshole?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so frustrated. I'm horny, and dammit, sometimes I wish I could just... Gahhh, I wish I could go out and fuck some random guy."

Edward's fingers skimmed her arm and unconsciously he started playing with the ends of her hair.

"Why don't you?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He needed to know - wanted confirmation - that she was waiting for someone, possibly even him.

"I... I'm waiting... I want to meet the right guy. I want it to mean something." Her hesitant tone was nothing to the confident girl she usually was around him.

Of course, she was usually confident because she could usually get these thoughts of Edward out of her head. Tonight was different. The way Edward looked at her was different. She couldn't pinpoint it, but there was a certain electricity between them that couldn't be denied.

"What if he's already in front of you and you don't see him?" Edward's voice wasn't his own as he felt his cheeks get warm. The temperature in the room shot up at least fifty degrees in mere seconds, Edward wondered briefly if the thermostat was broken.

"I see him. I see him every day. I just don't think he sees me." She swallowed thickly as she declared herself. Laying it out in an abstract way was perhaps the only way she could go about admitting her feelings to her best friend.

He turned to look at her and gently brushed a piece of hair off her face. "What if he sees you too?"

She swallowed back more emotions. "Edward, I -"

"No, hear me out, Bella. I... I like you, I mean, fuck... I love you." The weight of his words hung between the two. He hadn't meant to say it that way, but looking into her deep brown eyes - into her vulnerability - tore away his resolve. He'd risk it all if it meant a lifetime with her as her lover and not just her best friend.

Her eyes searched his momentarily before she leaned over and casually brushed her lips over his.

It was soft and tentative, but the moment Bella's lips touched Edward's, he was lost.

He kissed her back, harder, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Bella groaned wantonly as her tongue touched his, never had she been kissed like this - so hungrily; passionately.

Their mouths moved together in a perfect symphony as they each struggled to keep their hands safely clutching each other. Bella's fingers were woven through Edward's silky tendrils, while his hands held her face, and his thumbs stroked her jaw, making her tingle...everywhere.

She moaned as her body shifted in to a kneeling position on the couch. She was now facing him as her lips moved with his. Her entire body was ablaze with desire as she pressed her tits to his bare chest in an attempt to get closer to him.

Edward let go of her face and moved his hands down her back. Slowly, achingly, she felt every tremor of his fingers as they left a trail of fire in their wake.

Her thighs parted and before she knew it, she had straddled his thighs and was pressing her centre against his aching cock. Edward couldn't contain his groans as she shifted her hips against him. If he'd known she felt this good, he would have declared his intentions toward her a lot sooner.

Perhaps timing was now right for the pair. He couldn't go back in time, but was looking forward to exploring this new side to their friendship.

"Bella," he sighed, her name rolling off his lips like warm honey as he kissed and sucked the skin along the column of her neck.

Her eyes shot open and she stiffened in his arms. Without warning, she stood up and brought both hands to her face. "Oh my God, we can't do this."

The panicky tone in her voice alarmed Edward. He eyed her skeptically and wondered briefly if they'd just ruined an entire lifetime of friendship over a few minutes of unbridled lust.

"What's wrong, Bella? Please don't freak out, Baby." He stood and took both her hands in his. He quietly chastised himself over the nickname he'd just given her, yet it rolled off of his tongue effortlessly.

"Oh, no, that," she motioned to the couch, "that was good. Awesome. I can't... I don't want to stop. I need... I need so much, Edward. I'm so riled up right now, you have no idea." Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip to stop herself from blurting out any more word vomit.

Edward was used to this flustered, awkward word-vomitty girl. He'd seen her like this before. It made him chuckle.

Then something came to Edward's mind. Something about their earlier conversation.

"Are you on the rag, Bella?" he asked as he twirled a piece of her long auburn hair around the tip of his pointer finger. His tone was teasing and under other circumstances she would have readily admitted to having her period. The two never hid these things from each other, it was just fact.

Her back straightened and she sighed awkwardly. "Yeah, it sucks, I really want an 'O'. This is your fault." The petulant tone in her voice made her sound like a small child. A polar opposite, given the subject at hand.

Standing with less than an inch of space between the two, he smirked as the gears in his head started turning. He knew she'd never pleasure herself while on her period. He'd heard her through the thin walls as she cried out, her sounds muffled by a pillow. He knew she'd usually skip the days while the crimson tide rolled in.

"There are other...things we can do, you know?" he suggested cheekily. He doubted she'd consider it, but he sensed a desperation in her tone. The way her eyes had roamed over his bare chest only minutes earlier was a clear indication to her need.

Their kiss had escalated quickly and given both their history, there was no reason for them not to give into each other.

She eyed him skeptically. "Really?"

She wanted Edward. If her monthly friend hadn't rolled in, they wouldn't be standing in the living room having this discussion, she'd be tracing those muscles with her tongue and riding his cock at the moment.

The thought made her entire body flush and break out in gooseflesh. She wanted him to touch her. She needed release. It had been too long since a man had made her feel... anything.

Edward contemplated his next question for a few moments then threw caution to the wind. It was either she said yes or no.

"Do you wear tampons?" Her face contorted into a half scowl as she nodded slowly, trying to understand where he was headed with his. "Take a shower, wear a tampon, and come to bed."

Bella looked at Edward for a moment, thinking he'd lost his mind. She'd been so horny that she didn't care. If there was a way to get off, she'd take it. "Are you sure about this?"

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling her body against his and letting her feel all of him against her. There was no doubt in her mind; he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He had a plan, and dammit, she was going to see if it worked.

...

After taking time to clean herself up, she did as Edward had instructed and walked into her bedroom, only wearing a towel, and a tampon.

"Oh my," she gasped as she took in the sight before her.

Laying there on her bed was Edward. A very naked Edward. He'd pulled the covers up over his hips but she could clearly see the outline of his impressive bulge. Seeing him there, on her sheets, with his chest on full display, made her ache for him. She hoped he could keep his promise and find a way to make her come.

He smiled and held out a hand for her. ''Come here, Beautiful."

Bella walked over to the bed, letting the towel drop as she watched a naked Edward pull back the covers. His erection was freed from beneath the fabric and begged for some attention.

She gasped as she watched his eyes roam over her naked body. It was the first time he'd seen so much of her and he was drinking her in.

Rubbing her thighs together for friction, Bella kneeled on the bed and crawled on all fours to join her lover and best friend.

They laid on their sides facing each other. The sweet moment calmed them both as they relaxed and just looked at one another.

"I don't know about this, Edward. I don't want you inside me. The mess would be so gross. And besides, I can take you in my mouth, I'll be okay," Bella whispered honestly, not breaking eye contact with her best friend.

The thought of having her mouth on his aching dick made Edward twitch in the best of ways, but he wanted this to be good for her.

"There won't be any mess, Bella. Trust me on this, Baby." There was finality in his tone and she knew she could trust him with anything.

Edward took her hand in his and helped her lay down on her back closer to him.

Slowly, he kissed her, letting his hands explore her upper body while his erection rubbed slowly against her thigh.

Her tits fit perfectly in the palm of his hands as he kneaded them expertly. Her nipples pebbled under his palm and he couldn't help kissing his way down her neck to explore them with his mouth.

His tongue flicked and sucked at one nipple, while his fingers tweaked and pinched the other. She'd always had sensitive breasts, but Edward was making her feel as if there was a direct nerve ending that ran between her tits and her vajayjay.

Bella could feel herself getting more and more worked up, but she thought there was no way she'd be getting off. No way was she letting him touch her when she was bleeding more than a pig being slaughtered.

She moaned and twined her fingers through his hair, pressing his face to her chest. She didn't want him to stop his ministrations as she squirmed, her hips gyrating against his hard-on.

Edward liked feeling her move against him. If she kept going, she would get him off without even touching him. The thought, although arousing, also brought doubts in the forefront of his mind. What if she thought what they were doing was nasty or pathetic? Would she still want to be with him?

"Touch your clit, Bella," Edward ordered.

She moaned and without protest, brought her fingers to the sensitive nub. The sensation wasn't foreign to her since rubbing one out was something she did quite often. She'd just never thought of doing it while her monthly friend was around. And she'd never even contemplated doing it in front of anyone, but given that this was Edward, she wanted to make this happen, whatever it was.

Bella's fingers worked their magic, but it felt as if there was something missing. She could feel him against her. He was hard as titanium and dripping pre-come. She ached to touch him and make him feel as good - if not better - than what he was doing to her.

She stopped touching herself and brought her hand to his erection. The sensation made him groan and his mouth returned to hers with fervor.

This kiss was hungry and needy. A passion erupted between them as they moved together.

Soon, Edward found himself cradled between Bella's thighs; his cock rubbing up and down her slit. She moaned at the sensation. His hips moving in tandem with hers - rubbing against her flesh-bringing her closer and closer to the edge of her release.

Edward could feel himself climbing higher and higher, and without a second thought, he couldn't contain himself and came all over her pussy.

"Shit...you feel so amazing...Bella." Her name rolled off his lips as he kissed her. His mouth was reverent, thanking her for making him feel so good. He kissed down her neck and collarbone, then sucked a nipple into his mouth as he straddled one of her thighs.

The evidence from his release was all over them, making a mess, but Bella felt a certain surge of pride in making him come for her.

Using the wetness from Edward's release, Bella rubbed slow circles around her clit using her middle and ring fingers. Edward's mouth lavished her breasts with attention, drawing moans of pleasure from her parted lips.

It didn't take long for her to find her bliss, shuddering and shaking from the intensity of what they'd experienced together.

Whatever they'd done had surpassed any experience she'd ever had with her many battery operated toys.

"Wow," she sighed, trying to steady her breathing.

Edward's face lay on her stomach as he tried to steady his own breathing. "Wow for sure... "

"Was that... Was that what you were... What you wanted to do?" Her hands shook as she combed through the unruly mess atop his head.

He lifted his face and looked at her. She was smiling lazily, completely sated from what they'd done. "Yeah, only this was even hotter."

"How's that?" she asked as she reached for some tissues to wipe some of the mess from between her thighs.

He took some of the tissues she offered him and said, "Because seeing your 'O' face was better than I ever imagined."

Bella threw the used tissues across the room and they luckily landed in the trash can. "So you've imagined my 'O' face?" She smirked, wondering if he'd really imagined what she looked like as she came.

He tried to throw the used tissues in the trash but missed by a foot. "I heard you sometimes, and tried to picture what you looked like."

Her eyes widened at his admission. She knew he was sometimes in the other room, but she never imagined he could actually hear her. "Oh my God. I'm so...this is... You heard me?"

Edward closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply while holding her in his arms. Cherishing her like she deserved. "I liked it. Hearing you. Knowing you were pleasuring yourself. You don't know how often I almost came barrelling in here to help you out."

"Would you... help me out?" The question was out of her mouth before she even registered what she was asking. Her current state of orgasmic bliss was certainly fucking with her mind.

He smirked and pushed the hair away from her face. "Bella, next time we're together, I'll be inside you and show you how good it can be. I promise to help you out whenever you need it."

The thought of being inside her made him twitch against her leg. She giggled and pressed her hand to his cheek. "I love you, Edward. I hope we don't ever go back to...before."

He kissed her lips chastely. "I love you too, Bella. I just hope your father doesn't shoot me."

She giggled. "Don't worry; if he didn't before, I doubt he'll do it now. Alice has been teasing me about you for years, you know that."

"Your sister is quite the troublemaker. At least this is one of her predictions that came true." He pulled her against him and they laid together, pulling the blanket over their bodies as they settled in to sleep.

Mess be damned, they'd shower in the morning.

…

The next morning found the pair going back to somewhat of a regular routine. The only difference was the way Edward couldn't keep his hands off of Bella's body, and how Bella couldn't keep her lips away from Edward's lips…neck…jaw.

They came to the conclusion that there was no weirdness between them. It was clearly a sign that whatever awkward not-so-dry humping session they'd had the night before had changed nothing except for bringing them closer and bridging that gap between friends and lovers.

They'd both opened up about the fact that they both wanted more. Friendship was something they would always have, but to be able to spend the rest of your life with your best friend as well as your lover, well, that was the best scenario both could ever wish for.

Weeks went by and they needed to come clean with their families. Bella told her mother while Edward told his. Their parents had become good friends over the years and neither mother was terribly surprised at the news.

And that's how life went on with this unlikely pairing. They'd started off as friends only to become something more.

Bella was exposed to Edward's form of art more as they hung out together outside of their apartment.

Edward longed to mark her. He wanted to claim her skin, mark her as his with his inked art.

Bella had always shied away from Edward's job. His tattoo shop wasn't the kind of place she belonged in. She was too straight laced and didn't like the idea of needles prickling at her skin.

Yet, one look into Edward's eyes as he showed her a small swan tattoo he'd designed for her and she caved. She knew he'd take care of her.

Three months after their first night together as a couple, he left his mark on her skin. A small black swan adorned her hip bone. It was inconspicuous but left her feeling brave and naughty. Like she was hiding a secret from her coworkers, and she liked that. The feeling empowered her.

Edward had done this for her. Given her power she never thought she had.

Apart, they seemed like polar opposites, but together, they simply complemented each other.

Like Mrs. Cope's cat picture, Edward served to make Bella's life colorful, and in return she made every day of his a challenge he would never refuse.

And together they framed each other's life into something more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**xox**

**Missy**


End file.
